The Earth Bender in Middle Earth
by zackayu
Summary: What if something caused the death of the Avatar and the rest of the gang, leaving only our blind Earth Bender to mourn. What if the Avatar and the others gifted her with their power as their dying will. What if, Toph Bei Fong was the new Avatar with unimaginable power that is needed in another world? What if, Toph Bei Fong, was sent to Middle Earth? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

After the war had ended, team avatar split and went back to their normal lives. However from time to time they made a monthly gathering so that they can still catch up with one another. And in a few days time would be the monthly gathering they each look forward to. It has been 5 years since the war ended. And team avatar had grown from children to mature teenagers.

Aang, Appa, Momo

"Come on Appa! Wake up! We gotta get flying! I don't want to be late to meet our friends!" Aang now has a temple for the airbenders. With him being the leader of course. After the war with the fire lord Ozai, Aang went across the world and decided to look for potential airbenders should there be any.

Aang was still bald but he grew taller to six foot five and had a lean body but was toned well. He had mastered each of the element as an avatar yet he wasn't as good as his masters. But the avatar was glad at that. He preferred his friends to be better in their element then him as it didn't make them any less superior compared to him. His strongest bending was still air. He could make a hurricane so powerful that it would drill through any earth. And only one earth bender could make a barricade strong enough to hold against him. His powers in air bending was unlimited! More than ever (A/N:gotta wait for an action to know what it is *snickers*)

He was in luck when during one of his visit to the southern air temple, he came across a group of children bandits that were residing there. They tried to rob him.

_Flashback_

_"Give us all your belongings now baldie!" threatened a boy not more than 2 years younger than him. Aang stared at them dumbly as he read their emotions through their eyes, scanning through each of them briefly. "Their scared" was all he thought about. With a flick of his staff, he blew their weapons of their hands and used earthbending to cuff their arms and legs to the grown before staring down at them in mocking malice. Over the years after the war, our playful avatar had grew to learn to mask his true self and held himself tall with pride and power as did all of his other friends. He would not risk showing others his playful side except with his friends._

_The children had fear in their eyes. Not only had the older teenager knocked their weapons out from their hands with airbending, but he also cuffed them with earthbending. And they all knew one person was able to bend more than one element. And that person was the Avatar._

_Eyes widen with terror, the leader of the group scowled at Aang, "Release them! you can do anything you want! As long as you let the rest go!" he was putting up a strong front, however Aang could see the boy was as afraid as the others._

_He sighed heavily before staring at them once more. "I will let all of you go." They each stared at him with hope in their eyes. "But, you have to promise you won't try to attack me and turn over a new leaf." Each nodded their head quickly except their leader._

_The boy narrowed his eyes at Aang, "And how do you expect us to turn over a new leaf. People don't accept us out there. And we've been stealing and robbing for as long as we can remember." _

_Aang chuckled softly at the boy, "Hey, what's your name kid?" _

_The boy stared at him, seeming to be thinking, "Riku." Aang nodded his head before smiling and freeing them from the earth bending._

_"I'm going to revive my air bending temple. How bout you start from there Riku? I'll teach you how to air bend. And if none of you can bend any of the elements, I'll teach you how to fend for yourselves should you come to need to. Only if you promise to use them for good." Shocked but slightly moved, Riku stared at his other friends whom he had taken the responsibility over and had considered as family. they each looked eager at the offer as he did. He snapped back to Aang and nodded his head excitedly._

_"Great! My name's Aang and dontcha forget it!"_

**Flashback end**

Aang gave one last look to his fellow students Riku, Anya, Evol, Suya and Tobi as they helped train their fellow trainees in airbending and martial arts. Aang had left the temple in Riku's dependable hands each time he went off to meet his friends.

"Appa, Yip Yip!" the bison took off in a jump as he soared through the sky, making their way to Ba Sing Se.

**Katara, Toph Suki and Sokka**

"Kataraaaaa how long do we have to get there! Can't Toph just earth bend us there?! My legs are giving wayyyyy" whined an annoying voice that belonged to Sokka. He was grating on Katara's nerves ever since they left with Toph from her house. The siblings didn't return to the south pole after the war and decided to stay with Toph ever since they decided to make a monthly meeting at Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's tea shop.

After a year of returning to the earth kingdom, Toph decided to open an academy for Earth and Water Benders. Something for both the girls to do while they were staying there to earn money. Sokka decided to join after a few months and being broke. He taught the non-benders to be warriors, to sword fight and martial arts.

At first the others were skeptical since Sokka wasn't a bender and they thought that the young man couldn't do much. But they were proven wrong when Sokka beat the commander of the Earth Kingdom Military with his skill against the Earth Bender. Ever since then, Sokka was seen in a new light by the people there.

The academy was a success and every now and then, Suki would help out with training the female non-benders how to fight. Soon, she had become a full-time teacher at the academy. Her relationship with Sokka however didn't go as others would have hoped. They became best friends but not more than that.

Sokka, however became very close to Toph, seeing that most of the times he would spent time with her since Katara would often go have girls time with Suki. And being Toph, she wasn't into girly things and she often hang out with Sokka. Each of them had grown out from their childish forms.

Toph now stood five foot six, her hair was still in a bun and had her signature green scarf on her head. But the short, childish Toph had grown into a lovely lady. Her body had filled out in every part it needed. Her chest wasn't too big but neither was it small. She had a curvaceous body and long beautiful legs. She wore a gold and green tunic, much like her old ones but the green was darker. However her clothing hid dangerous weapons that Sokka had insisted she carry in case the enemy was too close. She had a dagger on her thigh each and short swords in each of her sleeve. Her rough attitude had mellowed down but she could still kick ass. Besides, she was the strongest earth bender in the world.

Sokka now stood six foot eight, his body was more toned. It wasn't bulky. His body seemed scrawny beneath the clothes but it was harder than a rock. His movements in battle were swifter and deadlier. Over the years, he had become a master in weapons, being able to use any weapon thrown to him. Beneath his clothes were four small daggers on his chest and two kunai's in each of his boots. He had his favourite sword on his hip and boomerang. A long sword he had crafted himself was strapped on his back. He was also now the best blacksmith across the land.

Katara is the same as she was years ago except that she was taller and had lean muscle with training from Toph and Suki. She too, carries small daggers her brother made sure she had on her everywhere. She wore her hair in a braid. She had a small bottle of water strapped on her hip with her sword for healing since she could bend water from the air. She had a bow and arrow strapped on her back. Sokka had made them himself. Feeling touched and honored by her brother's gesture, she made sure to bring her weapons everywhere. It almost became a necessity for her.

Suki no longer wore the thick geisha makeup whenever she went to warrior mode. It was too much of a hassle. She had Sokka make her armor more fashionable. So that it won't seem to be like an armor. It now had a more normal clothing look to it. Suki had her katana on her hip and kunai's in her sleeve.

Simply said, all the weapons that team avatar had, were specially made by Sokka with rare materials they gathered from their travel in the past.

Finally they reached Jasmine Dragon and were greeted by a warm smile of a man in red garments that was actually an armor that he too had Sokka made. His black hair was in a mess but it was his normal look. The man was seven foot tall and though he seemed harmless, beneath his armor was shurikens and kunai's as sharp as Sokka's. As he side stepped to welcome them in, two beautifully crafted swords were on his waist. It had a gold and silver hilt. The swords were fire proof.

"Hey guys, Aang's here." Zuko smiled warmly at them before turning to guide them to their normal seat. Zuko had learned how to channel not only his fire and lightning into his weapon, making it more deadlier than ever. His could fly with his fire from his legs instead of his fists like last time. And he could bend lightning even without the storm like his uncle. He could engulf himself in fire and lightning. He could even bend lightning to earth and send a shockwave to his enemies. He was indeed the most terrifying and strongest firebender in the land.

But the most terrifying of all was that each of the benders from team avatar could summon the strongest dragons of their element. Aang with Air dragon, Toph with Earth Dragon, Zuko with Fire dragon and Katara with Water dragon. They each made a contract with the dragons and became close companions with them. They trained with the ancient dragons to strengthen themselves. The dragons could manifest into smaller version so that they can be ridden by their companions if needed to.

Each of the dragons gave one of their fangs to Sokka so that he could make a powerful weapon that could use their element through the weapon. Sokka wasted no time when he was given the materials and set off to work on his new sword for him and Suki. He made his sword from the fire and water dragon and Suki's from Earth and Air. Each trained hard with their new weapon and soon was able to control the element much like a normal bender.

When team avatar finally sat together around the table, each began asking how the other was and telling tales of the new things that had happened to them. When a loud thunder was heard crashing atop of their roof.

Aang stared wearily outside the window. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Each of them nodded in silence when a hurricane whirled around them dangerously, sweeping each of them up into the air.

"TWINKLE TOES! DO SOMETHING!" Toph earth bended and shot an arm to each of her friends and held onto them as long as possible. Aang tried his best to bend the hurricane away but was unable to. "I can't!"

"What you mean by you can't?! You're the avatar!" Sokka was panicking as he held onto the rock arm that seemed to be peeling apart.

They each tried to bend their element when their fellow companions whispered in their ears. _Let go my friends. It seems another world needs your assistance. Do not worry. It is good magic that will take us there to the world of evil. You are needed once more in a war team avatar._

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sokka screamed but in his heart he had made up his mind. Silently he stared at his friends. Each nodding softly before reaching up to grab hold of each other's arm. Toph released themselves as Aang placed them in an air sphere as they allowed themselves to be sucked into the hurricane and into a portal that seem to bring them to a world in need of their help.

"the ring cannot be destroyed by metal, Gimli son of Gloin. By any craft we possess here." The elf glared at the brash dwarf who seem to shrink beneath his glare. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir disagreed almost immediately, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas snapped, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled and stood. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir retorted. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled

This rose and uproar amongst the council when all of a sudden the sky darkened and there was a rip in the air right above their heads. "What sorcery is this?!" demanded Boromir

"This must be the walk of the dark lord!" screamed the shorty dwarf.

Elrond stared incredulously at the rip above them. As convenient as it was to blame it on the dark lord, he felt no evil from it. "Mithrandir." He snapped and looks at the wizard.

"It seems to be a portal my lord. It doesn't have the taint of evil of Sauron. I believe Iluvatar is behind this." Elrond seem to nod and stared at the portal.

In what seem like forever, voices were heard from the portal that silences the council. "Look! There's light there! Thank god we're finally getting out of this dark place!" Whined a male voice.

"Seems like whoever asks for our help doesn't know the meaning of comfortable ride." Said another voice that belonged to a woman.

"Come on Toph, it wasn't that bad. Besides, from what I heard, it seems that another war needs our help to defeat the dark lord thingy." Another male voice said. Which seem to calm the minds of the council when he said they were to help defeat the dark lord.

As if on cue, the owners of the voices popped out from the portal in a sphere of air and landed swiftly on their legs. The council stared wearily and curiously at the newcomers. The strangers in turn stared at them. They were but teenagers!

One was bald, clad in orange with an arrow on his head and hands. The other male was in red, had black hair and a huge scar on his left side of his face. The last male was in blue clothing with swords on his hip and had his arm crossed over his chest as he glared wearily at the council. There were three females too. The eldest of the ladies was in black and green clothing and had a sword on her hip, beside her was a lady in blue with a beautiful white bow on her back and her brown hair was tied in a braid. The youngest but tallest of the girls was in green and gold tunic that was made richly and was on par with the elves clothings. But her eyes seemed to be empty which somehow made some of the council shudder.

"who are you?!" Boromir demanded with his sword unsheathed, he pointed it threateningly to the group of teenagers and took an intimidating step forward towards the guy in blue.

The boy just stared at him with a look that said, 'are-you-kidding-me?'

"Sokka, try not to start a fight." The girl in blue said. They looked alike and the council silently agreed that the two were siblings.

Sokka waved his hand, dismissingly towards his younger sister as he stopped slouching and stood straight. He glared at Boromir before speaking, "If you think your ugly sword is going to scare me, dude you are wrong." He once again crossed his arms and huffed at Boromir which earn snickers from the elves.

Boromir was baffled. The child showed no fear when threatened and instead he told him off. Feeling insulted, Boromir dashed towards the boy with no real intention of hurting him but just scaring him to put him in place. He swung his sword towards his neck but aimed further away to miss. But instead of scratching the boy, his sword was met with another.

The blade was white in colour with silver hilt. It had a dragon head atop of its hilt. And its eyes seem to glow blue. Boromir was about to jump back but realized he was unable to. He looked down at his feet and found that they were covered in stone. Only then he realized that the rest of the group had their arms reached out in his direction. Another sword rested on his neck and he saw that one of the girls, the one in green and black(A/N: Suki) was missing. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw that the white sword and hilt belonged to the girl and she wore a tired expression on her face.

He took a quick glance around him and he was in an air sphere much like the one the children arrived in and water was slashing dangerously around his waist as fire surrounded his feet. If it weren't for the stone covering his legs, he would've had a pair of barbecued legs. He gulped and finally digested that these children were a force to be reckoned with.

The council was awestruck. Never had they seen such display of power in Middle-Earth. Boromir was wrong for trying to attack the children and they were going to sentence his punishment heavily if he hurt one of them. But it seemed that they were able to fend for themselves. In fact, they were able to overthrow the council if they wanted to.

The bald boy took a step forward and stared at each of them.

"We mean you no harm. Though we are not welcome, you shouldn't just attack people. You could've hurt someone." He said with a smile

Gandalf chuckled as he return the smile. "But it seems that you are able to fend for yourselves. My name is Gandalf the Grey Wizard. Might I inquire yours?"

The boy smiled and gave a small boy, "My name is Aang, these are my friends. The one that was attacked is Sokka and the one behind the attacker is Suki. The guy in red is Zuko. The one next to him is Katara, she's Sokka younger sister. And the one beside her is Toph. Mind telling us where we are?"

Gandalf smiled wider as Elrond stood beside him. "You are in Rivendell, the city of elves. And this here is Lord Elrond, he is the leader in this city. You are in Middle-Earth. I apologise for Boromir's brash attitude but I think he has learnt his lesson." He said hinting.

Aang nodded his head, "Of course. Come on guys let the guy go, we can kill him the next time he tries to attack us." Though Boromir shuddered at the thought and the team was reluctant, they quickly released their prisoner. But Toph was still unsatisfied as he tried hurting her best friend, she made a stone punch him lightly on the chest to throw him back to his people. It was a light hit but strong enough to make him remember. Toph grinned smugly at him before pouting when Katara reprimanded her.

"What are you?" one of the elves asked. Aang raised an eyebrow at him. Along their way to Middle-Earth, they were filled in with important details by their fellow dragons. Everything they needed to know. About the race, the ring, the evil, the fellowship. They knew almost everything. But it wouldn't hurt to act dumb once in awhile.

"Hah! He asked us what we are. Toph, do I look like an alien to you?" Sokka whined.

Toph raised an elegant eyebrow at the guy before replying, "with your weird sense of humour? Yup, bet you're a martian from planet lame" she simply stated which earned giggles and chuckles from their teammates. Sokka pouted and huffed away from Toph to stand beside Zuko.

"Well Mr. Gandalf, we are humans much like you. However we came from another world. A world that powers like this isn't uncommon. We can manipulate the nature."

This caught everyone's attention immediately.

"We have four types of benders in our world. The fire benders from the fire nation like Zuko. Air benders from the Air nomads like me. Water benders like Katara and they are split into different tribes. And Earth Benders like Toph. However, there are those born as non-benders like Suki and Sokka. Benders and non-benders population are like 50-50 in our world. And we arrived here thanks to your friend Iluvatar" he flashed them his charming grin.

If they were stunned before, they're minds are blown away now. These children could manipulate the nature! Such power would be useful against the dark lord! And if what he said was true that Iluvatar had sent them. Perhaps they had a chance against the foredooming battle.

"However that does not explain how you children could've made your way here. If I may be so bold, if benders were common in your world, wouldn't Iluvatar have sent much more experienced benders? I mean no offense but, you are merely children. What can you do to aid us? Not that I'm not glad that you will be aiding us." Gandalf asked trying not to offend the group of teenagers.

His question earned frowns from the team before Aang grinned wider. "True Mr. Gandalf, there are much older and experience warriors in our world. However we were born in war. Five years ago our world was in chaos. We were in a war against the fire lord ozai. But he was defeated by the Avatar and his group of friends. The avatar is the only person able to manipulate all four elements. They were his masters. And without them he wouldn't be able to master the other three elements. He first became friends with a water bender and her brother from the southern water tribe. Though water benders can bend water, she was the only one able heal using water and turn them to icicles as she is from the south pole. Her brother became the best warrior and blacksmith across the land.

He then was hunted by the firelord's son who then in the end became his fire bending master. Though he was the son of the evil lord, he had a heart of gold. Quite a good thing he realized that soon. Did I mention he could manipulate lightning too?" he grinned as he watched the shocked look of the council before continuing.

"next he became friends with a blind girl. But as the saying goes, do not judge a book by its cover. Soon the avatar and his friends found out that the blind girl was actually a pretty good earth bender and that even though she was blind, she could see a whole lot better than us. She could tell if people were lying and could see further than normal people can. She became his earth bending master. And during her capture, she learnt how to bend metal. She was the best earth bender in the world! In fact the avatar's friends were the best and strongest bender in their element across the land!" he exclaimed while waving his arms around to prove his statement.

Gandalf was laughing at his antics when Elrond broke the moment. "This history does not explain our question boy." He hissed while glaring at Aang dangerously.

Toph stomped her way to Elrond and glared into his eyes with her empty ones. An elf sprung towards her, sword drawn. He was about to threaten her to move away but what happened next scared the hell out of him. Her hand was reached out towards the sword and she held it in her hand and the blade bent, changing its shape into a square solid of metal. Before she crushed it and snarled at Elrond.

"does that answer your questions you petty elf?! I am the metal bender, twinkle toes is the avatar and we are the team avatar! GET IT?!"

Everyone in the council had their jaw left hanging at Toph's outburst. Team Avatar was sighing heavily at their friend. Elrond's eyes were widened a great value when he saw the display of her power. So they were indeed the group

Elrond was in deep thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "If you are truly what you say, then enlighten my burden and aid our quest." He scanned the area for any of those who would protest. But none did.

Toph grinned at them before a sudden tug in her heart pulled her back.

"Milady…" a voice called

"Wake up milady." This time the owner of the voice shook her body as Toph grudgingly awoke from her slumber.

Was that all a dream?

**A/N: Yeup doesn't explain anything yet right? just be patient.. thank you! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

Toph walked to the sea as she let her thoughts stray. The beginning of her dream last night had awoken a past memory she wished to forget.

She remembered the disastrous day she gained new power in bending whilst losing something important in exchange. Losing her friends.

_~~~flashback~~~_

_True the war had just ended and they were having their monthly picnic at Jasmine Dragon and the familiar vortex from her dream appeared. But instead of sucking them in, ugly creatures __with facial features that tend toward the grotesque (generally a mixture of the ape-like and pig-like), and their skin typically varies from black to grey to green. _

_They had swords in hand and without warning, attacked everyone in the tea shop. Team Avatar defended against them as strong as possible but Toph watched with her feet through the earth as one by one her fellow comrades fell._

_With one last huff, she bended a boulder and slammed it into the last batch of ugly creatures and sent them back into the vortex that seemed to shut after swallowing her boulder._

_She turned to the direction she felt her comrades lay falling into the coldness of death. She scrambled to them and started screaming for healers in which Iroh had burst out of his destroyed shop to find._

_She bended beds for each one of them. Five beds formed side by side. She stood panicking unsure what to do when Aang's voice cracked._

_"Toph… I don't have much time." His voice was hoarse and choking._

_Toph's blind eyes widened as she pieced her thoughts together. "Don't kid around with me twinkle toes! You're the Avatar! How could the Avatar die!" her usual cheeky tone was gone and replaced with worry for them._

_"His right Toph, we took a lot of damage since we were trying to stop those creatures from breaking lose into the village." Katara's voice was soft and getting softer by the minute. Each one of them, Aang, Katara, Sokka Suki and Zuko told her that they weren't going to make it. _

_But still, she wouldn't admit it. "Don't leave me you guys!" fresh tears flowed down her pale eyes as she held their hands tightly. Though she couldn't see it, they were smiling at her._

_"We won't leave you. We'll be with you in your heart Toph! You're Toph the Tough! The Blind Bandit, I'm sure you can go on!" Sokka said, doing his best to sound cheerful with his punctured lungs. Zuko held onto her hand and squeezed it slightly._

_She sobbed slightly as she finally began to realize that they may not make it afterall. She felt a sudden warmth in her hand as Zuko squeezed it. "I want you to remember me Toph" he said, body began to go paler._

_"I will leave my fire bending for you." What he said shocked her as did the other dying members. "I've read in ancient scrolls that the dying can leave their bending to another as a will for them. And I will do so for you. I Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, transfer my fire bending to you Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom as my dying will. May Agni bless your soul." With that said he smiled warmly at her as she felt welcoming heat enter her system and Zuko's warmth disappearing._

_Her eyes frantic, she held onto his body, sobbing and muffling her screams against his body. That was until she felt Suki and Sokka's hands upon hers. "We may not have bending, but we have our skills as the best fighters and blacksmiths in the four nation." Sokka's voice said as a lone tear slid down his eyes._

_"We, Suki of the Kyoshi Island, Kyoshi warrior and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, gift you with all our skills of a warrior and thereof, to you Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom as a dying will. May the spirits guide you." _

_Suki was the first to glow and pass on, leaving Sokka still holding onto her hand. He whispered something so soft only she could hear before he too, lost the warmth of the living. Toph couldn't shed anymore tears as Katara and Aang held her hand tightly next._

_She could feel them smile as they continued the ritual. "Toph, you are my best friend and sister. Please don't hate yourself and blame yourself for our death." Katara begged, earning a node from Toph. _

_Satisfied she began speaking. "I Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, gift to you, Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, my abilities as the water bender. I will forever be in your heart." Her grasp on Toph's hand limped as she choked back a sob._

_Aang was the last of the lot as his blue arrows glowed brightly. "Don't be sad Toph, we'll be with you every step of the way as spirits watching over you. I may not be able to gift to you the other bending seeing that they already did so." He paused with a chuckle which caused her to force a chuckle too._

_"But I, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads gift to you Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom the ability to bend air as I. With my passing, a new avatar will be born. You will teach him his duties or you may let him go with the flow as I did. No matter what, our spirits will watch over you my dearest friend." With a last breath, The Avatar and his other friends except Toph was gone from the world._

_By the time Iroh arrived with healers, it was far too late as he took in the sight of a sobbing Toph, the Blind Bandit and the strongest Earth Bender in the world. However, she was now, Toph Bei Fong, the Earth bender with the abilities of an Avatar._

flashback ends~~~

It had five years since then. And Toph Bei Fong was now a healthy 17 year old maiden with a curvaceous, lean body. She had not only unlocked her abilities of fire, water and air bending, but she has mastered them.

With fire bending, she was able to bend lightning and engulf herself with flames and lightning much like Zuko did. But she was able to teleport from one place to another with the speed of lightning. Or to fly with fire bursting from her feet.

She too was able to bend ice much like how she bends earth. Her water bending had thought her how to blood bend like Katara. However she was able to bend blood in a mass of bodies without breaking a sweat. Healing people by the thousands too meant nothing to her. As long as there's water, no injured person would go on wounded with her knowledge.

Seeing as she has both traits of fire and water bending from the two masters of her best friends, when the sun is high and the moon is up, she was definitely stronger.

Air bending was the easiest per say. She could make hurricanes and tornados without flying. Well besides blowing people away, obviously she prefers to fly or sit on her air sphere that Aang used to do to run away or have fun.

Being bestowed the skills of a warrior from Suki and Sokka was one of the best things ever happened to her as they allowed her to bend easier and swifter, making her most deadly. Plus, now she can kill without bending. She snickered at the thought.

But Sokka's last words was the most painful thing she had ever felt.

_I love you Toph._

Why?! Why didn't he confess to her earlier! They may have had something special. But it would've made his passing all the more harder.

But being able to bend isn't the only thing she inherited from their dying will, her mind was more open now and as though it was a new mutation of some sort, Toph was able to see through her mind. She could see clearly like a normal person through her mind despite her blind eyes.

And as the years went by, the new avatar was born from the Southern Water Tribe. Ironically, the babe was sired from none other chief Hakoda. Katara and Sokka's father. He remarried about two years after their death and when his wife had given birth, Toph had been there as a moral support for the man she looked at as a father.

She could sense from the moment the boy opened his mouth to cry, the vibrations it sent to her was ringing Avatar!

Three years has passed and Sora, who was named after both Katara and Sokka, had proven that he was indeed the avatar as he was able to bend water and air to his will. He became attached to Toph without her knowing as time goes by, the two got closer.

Though Toph had decided not to teach her cute surrogate brother how to bend anything til he was older, she does, however from time to time lectures him on his water and air bending.

Toph walked to her favourite spot and sat on a boulder near the sea. She was on a vacation, visiting Iroh who became the Fire Lord after Zuko's passing.

As funny as it sounds, she was fully equipped with her weapons that her beloved Sokka had made for her. Her twin daggers with golden hilt were on each thigh, hidden beneath her gown armor that belonged to Suki whereas the bow and arrows that belonged to Katara was strapped on her back. She was holding tightly on the staff that belonged to Aang and her other hand was resting on the hilt of Sokka's space sword. She was enjoying the scent of sea and the sounds of waves crashing when Iroh's voice was heard.

"It is a beautiful spot isn't it dear Toph." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded her head dumbly.

"What ails your mind child?" he questioned, worried.

"Memories of the past haunts me uncle." She sighed heavily as Iroh looked at her for a moment before speaking to her.

"The past is something to learn from, to grief yes. But to also let go and move on. Memories stay with us for happy times child, not sad times. They wouldn't want you to be sad yes? Besides, you have to make peace with your past so it wouldn't spoil your future" he said with a smile she felt radiating off his aura.

She nodded her head with a smile of her own as she bid him farewell. Iroh decided to leave her to her thoughts and returned to his piles of paperwork.

About ten minutes after he was gone, Toph felt the earth shake and the wind started to pick up.

She stood up and planted her feet into the ground firmly as a vortex rip open before her. It was the very same vortex she had dreamt of the night before. Though she doesn't know why, but she allowed herself to be swallowed into the black hole.

XXXXXX

Toph awoke to find herself in a dark underground city. Even without her telekinesis, she could feel the earth, every corner of the once lively city. The memories of her dreams came rushing back to her mind as she remembered the conversations with a person called Illuvatar.

_Ahh… so I'm in Middle Earth.. .. …. WHAT THE HELL?!_ Her mind was on the verge of insanity. But if what her dream was true, she's gotten herself mixed in another war.

She let her senses roam the earth beneath her made her feel much at home when certain vibrations caught her attention. She wasn't alone in this mine. There were two separate feeling. One group that had just entered was letting out vibes that gave her the impression of good people. The other group, which was scattered all around, was giving off bad vibes.

_Sighs… must be the ugly things we fought earlier. Orcs or something they called 'em in this world. Well, let's go meet this fellowship. Wait… where the heck they going?! Argh their going to get lost. So much for wise wizard._

With that, Toph Bei Fong headed towards the fellowship of the ring. Who, right now was, lost thanks to Gandalf.

**A/N: Please review! I need to know if its good or bad or where to improvise!**


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Legolas heard footsteps coming towards them and he sent a silent message to the others. They took a stance, weapons drawn and took positions side by side in front of the hobbits and thinking wizard. If Gandalf knew of the incoming stranger, he either thought nothing of it or let the others deal with him.

As the footsteps got closer, the men, elf and dwarf gripped their weapon tighter. And when a figure came into view, Legolas let loose his arrow. Though left to wonder why he missed his aim. But he was sure that the invader was at least scratched.

The dwarf was next as he let a audible roar and dashed forward towards the stranger and brought his axe above his head and was about to swing when he saw the features of said stranger.

It was a woman! Her black hair was tied in a high bun and was wearing a golden green hair accessory. She was wearing a dark green gown that seems to gleam beneath light. She had a white bow on her back with arrows. Her eyes seem pale.

"Who are you?!" Aragorn's husky voice demanded in a low hiss. The woman, a child in her teenage years raised an elegant brow and crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed a small strain of her fringe away from her hair before taking on a glare towards Aragorn.

"Isn't it rude to ask people their name when you didn't introduce yourself?" she clicked her tongue together in annoyance as Aragorn was torn to glare at her or to blush in shame. He decided to glare at her.

"It is wise for you to tell us your name child. Unless you'd want to be held pris-"

"Hold your horses your majesty! Don't get your panties in a twist sheesh. Fine fine, my name's Toph. Happy now?" she huffed again and rendered the group of men speechless.

Gimli decided since she was a girl, he actually liked her open and outward attitude. _Definitely not an elf._ He grinned.

Legolas was beyond mind blown, the young lady before him had not acted at all like a lady! Though her garments had made him thought otherwise but as she spoke, the thoughts went out the window.

Aragorn almost choked on air as he scrambled for words to answer. But it was Gandalf who spoke.

"My name is Gandalf the grey wizard child. And this is Aragorn, Boromir. The elf is Legolas and the dwarf here is Gimli. The four Halflings behind me, well you may inquire that yourself later. But do tell this old man, why child of like you is in this rueful place let alone by yourself?"

His eyes twinkling slightly but Toph knew that this Gandalf was already aware of who she was and what she's doing here. She decided to raise an eyebrow at him before pointing towards the exit.

"The exit's that way you know? Less goblins and orcs. You go down that way you're bound to face the cave trolls. At least that way we'd reach the stairs." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gandalf seem to nod at her statement though slightly upset she avoided the question easily. "I seem to recall that passage. Very well my dear, lead on!" he said chirpily. The others looked at him weirdly before following him to the back and questioning his actions.

"What are you thinking Gandalf?! That is but a child we know nothing of?!" Boromir hissed in which flinched when he met Gandalf's stone gaze.

"That child is not of evil. She is full of sorrow, yes, but evil, no. I am a wizard, I know when I see evil Boromir." That seem to shut him up.

Legolas, watched her movements as they walked behind her as she led them to the so-called exit. Gimli was content by chatting with her.

"So how'd you get here lass?" his question came.

"Oh I don't know. One minute I was by the sea relaxing my mind, next thing I know I'm here."

Gimli looked at her funnily. "Then how'd you know if that's the way out?"

"Simple, I can feel the earth. See through them from my feet. And if I can't find a way out, I'll make one." She grinned.

This time it was Pippin who chipped in, "What you mean by that missus Toph?" the two mischievous hobbits obviously warmed up to the stranger rather easily.

Toph pointed to her eyes. "I'm blind ye pipsqueak" she chuckled as she ruffled his hair and closed his wide open jaw with one finger.

This, got the attention of the others. Legolas however was not impressed. "Then how do you see?" he asked, suspicion arising.

Toph grinned as she took a fighting stance before Legolas who was on guard but soon watched with awe as the earth beneath her opened.

Toph dug her feet into the ground and raised her arms upwards as a boulder levitated in front of her as she jumped to sit on top of the boulder.

"I bend the earth princess! So I can see from the earth! Neat huh?" she was by far grinning so wide she could split her face into two. Now she has bug eyed elf and jaw dropped hobbits, men, dwarf and wizard.

She rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sheesh you asked! I answered! What the heck's wrong with you people!" she exaggerated by flinging her arms in the air. The reaction was immediate, Legolas narrowed his eyes at her and was about to question her abilities when Gandalf spoke,

"So it is true then." He said, causing the others to turn their attention to the old wizard.

"What is Gandalf?" Frodo's timid voice came.

He motioned for them to sit down and they did. But Toph didn't bother to join them as she sat cross-legged on her now firmly on the ground boulder, waiting impatiently for Gandalf to begin his explanation while trying her best to look disinterested when all in all she was very much interested in his knowledge of benders.

When he saw them all comfortably seated, he began,

"It was said in the past times, thousands of years before the elves entered this lands, powerful people roam these lands. People with the power to bend the four elements. The fire, water, air and earth." he paused and looked at Toph when he said the last element.

"there were those that were also born non-benders and were usually normal people or some would train to become warriors."

"Then what about the people that can… _bend_ the element Gandalf?" Sam's inquiring voice came.

"Ahh, I was getting to that Master Gamgee." He chuckled at Sam's sheepish expression.

"Well they differ from their elements. The fire benders can control fire at will. Their source of power comes from the sun. the strongest time for their fire bending happens every comet. The strongest of the fire bender was said managed by a teenager from a royal family who was banished from his house by his father with a burn mark on his left side of his face. He could bend lightning and engulf himself in lightning and fire. He was the only one, aside from his uncle and Avatar that had met with the dragons."

At the mention of dragons, the fellowship widen their eyes whereas Toph found the story much too close of a description of her good friend the Sparky. Aragorn had felt a twinge of sympathy for the fire bender for he knew the pain of such treatment. Though he doesn't have a burnt mark on his face, not that he knew why the boy had it.

She continued to listen as Gandalf continued his stories.

"Next we have the water benders. They vary into tribes. The northern water tribe was a group of benders from the swamp and the southern water tribes was in the South Pole where ice and snow was their climate. They could also bend ice and snow. Their power would hitch if the moon is up and shining brightly. The strongest water bender was a girl of the age of 15 that time. She could heal with water and her abilities. And she had been forced to blood bend an evil witch, controlling her body's movement to subdue her. And her elder brother was the greatest warrior and blacksmith despite being a non-bender"

When he said the bending of blood, everyone went silent. He eyed each of them and continued.

"The next one is the Air Nomads. They are a group of monks that can bend air. They can fly as easily as a bird and as freely too. The last Avatar was an air bender who was entrapped in an iceberg with his flying bison for a hundred years until two siblings from the southern water tribe found him. That time they were at war with the fire nation. And despite being asleep for a hundred years, he was not more than a child of the age of twelve. And when he awoke and traveled with his newfound friends, he found out that he was the last of the air nomads." He said.

"Oh shucks, imagine waking up being the sole survivor of your kind and your friends and families.. they'd be gone." Pippin's sad voice came in.

Gandalf nodded as he continued to the last bender.

"The last bender is the Earth Bender. Probably the sturdiest of the four benders. They could easily make houses and buildings with a stomp of their foot. If my old memory serves me right, the strongest earth bender was a blind girl from a noble family who got tired of her life and ran away with the avatar on his journey. Later during a time she was kidnapped, she managed to bend the one thing earth benders had been trying to do, she bended metal to her will. Henceforth being the strongest earth bender in the lands."

"But what does it have to do with the avatar master Gandalf?" Frodo inquired.

"Ahh, the children, all of them, became good friends with the avatar and became his masters of bending the other elements. They were the ones that helped him fight the evil fire lord ozai and saved their lands."

A moment of silence passed them.

"So what happened to them after the battle Gandalf?" Boromir this time asked.

"Ah, forgive me my friend, I do not know of their lives afterwards."

The whole time Toph was silent, and this time she spoke.

"They died." She stated simply, causing shocked expressions from all of them. When she felt their attention on her, she forced on her expressionless face on.

"All of them died except the earth bender. They were having their monthly picnic together at the Jasmine Dragon teashop in Ba Sing Se when a vortex rip open and orcs came out to attack them. They died protecting the land and making sure none of those vile creatures escaped our hold. They died leaving the earth bender alone." Her voice was still expressionless and their face was twisted with horror and agony as she spoke of the orcs.

"Sarumon! It definitely stinks of his evil doings!" Boromir hissed.

"If I may be so bold my child, what happened to the earth bender then?" Gandalf asked softly.

Toph looked up at him for a moment before answering. "She inherited their abilities to bend their elements as a dying will. She mastered each one of the elements and even surpassed them. But one day she got sucked into another war while she was mourning the fifth anniversary of their passing." Her voice was hoarse as tears pooled in her eyes.

She stopped and stood, pale eyes scanning the fellowship as she steadied her voice. "I will not let their passing be in vain. Things happen for a reason and I will go through with it til the end." And she earth bended them down towards the direction of the future awaiting enemy.

The fellowship watched with awe and confusion as they were encased in earth and easily breezing through the mines and couldn't help but wonder who this girl was.

**A/N: Please review! I need to know if its good or bad or where to improvise!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Tragic Goodbye

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

"So… we're trapped." She chuckled sheepishly. They found themselves being surrounded by hordes of goblins when a sudden earth shaking roar made them disappear as quickly as they appeared.

Something was coming up behind them.

What it was could not be seen: it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and go before it...

Its streaming mane kindled and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs...His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadows about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from its nostrils

"What the devilry is that?!" Boromir roared. As horror dawned their face. Toph stared up at the fire creature and grinned evilly.

"That is a Balrog! This foe is beyond any of you! Fly you fools!" and they took off without a second slower. As the fellowship was halfway through the bridge they realized a missing member.

"Where's Toph?!" Frodo's frantic voice demanded. All were looking for her as one by one they jumped over the breaking bridge as they found the earth bender stomping her feet next to Gandalf.

"Worry bout yourself old man." She reassured in her own way as she broke into a twisted grin.

"You cannot pass!" he howled as the Balrog snapped his whip towards the grey wizard only to have his whip caught in Toph's hands.

The fellowship who were on a safer side of the battle stood and watched in awe at her power.

Toph planted her feet into the ground as more earth shot through towards the fire enveloped creature from beneath Gandalf's feet. He watched astonished by Toph as she grabbed onto the fire whip and twisted it around her arm as though it was a normal whip.

The Balrog breathed out fire towards them and Gandalf was slightly taken aback, unprepared but Toph had already anticipated its attack. With her free hand, she blocked the fire and twisted her hips and stomped her feet as the earth brought her forward, positioning herself before Gandalf.

With her free hand, she brought her hand forward in a claw-like manner and stopped the attack and twisted it before bending the fire back to the creature, after adding the fire of her own.

Gandalf watched in awe as greenish and orange like flames intertwined with the Balrog's dark red flames that reeks of evil was blasted back to it by the child before him.

_Such power held by such a small figure. She may have a role to play in this quest._ With that thought in mind, Gandalf had made his resolve. Soon that will be found out by the fellowship.

Toph sent more rocks towards the Balrog and whipped water from the air and slashed it onto the Balrog. The effect wasn't one that she was looking forward to. Well water is fire's weakness. But it doesn't matter. She will bend the fire within this hotpants if it's the last thing she'll do!

But before she could do so, Gandalf stood before her and smiled softly as he gripped his staff with both his hands.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor...The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" he yelled above the roars of the great beast.

The Balrog went for Gandalf's head with his fiery blade but the old man retaliated with his own wit Toph bending the fire from its sword to miss his aim. The fellowship gasped as light encircled Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" came Frodo's frantic yell with tears spilling dangerously from his eyes.

Gandalf grimaced and shouted to the beast, "Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge a flaming whip in his ashen arms.

He slightly turn his attention to Toph for a brief moment. "My child, could you weaken the spot before me by a step. Do not break it. Just weaken it and beyond that."

Toph, understanding his plans she snarled at the old man. "What's the point of sacrificing yourself beardy! When the thing falls, you should continue here where the babies are gonna need you!" she questioned him. But Gandalf smiled at her.

"It is my duty to play in this part. As it will yours to follow them. Please do not question my actions Toph. But help me protect them." He pleaded.

Toph thought for a quick while before sighing dejectedly. "Fine, but I'm not gonna be a soft wuss to them when they learn you're gone. In fact, I'll be the crap out of them!" she exclaimed.

Gandalf chuckled at her actions and watched as she stomped her foot and shook her fist slightly. Taking the signal, Gandalf drove his staff into the ground whilst yelling. "You Shall Not PASS!"

A blinding flash of blue light lit up the cavern. Though it was blinding, the Balrog insisted on continuing. The bridge began to crumble beneath the Balrog as it made its way to Gandalf.

For a brief moment Toph sighed gladly as she saw the old man still standing in front of her. But as he turned to her he smiled. "Take care of them." a whip cracked and wrapped around his ankle as he was brought down with the Balrog. But before he held onto the edge and addressed the fellowship. "Fly you fools"

He let go and dove towards the Balrog with his sword thrust forward. That was the last of him that Toph saw.

She heard the yells of the hobbits and men but she flew towards them quickly with her staff. The wind picked up around the fellowship as they found themselves flying after Toph towards the exit. The mourning hobbits were too heavily grieved to realize.

Once they reached the exit, Toph stomped the hole and brought out the heaviest and thickest earth to it and covered the exit they came from. It would take a hell of a digging to get past that she grinned mentally.

But that was outlasted when Frodo, out of characteristically shove a sloppy punch towards her and connected to her spine. His eyes, tear-stricken, filled with hatred towards her.

"YOU! With your power! You could've saved him! BUT YOU LET HIM DIE!" Aragorn quickly restrained the upset hobbit while the others were watching her, emotionless.

"Frodo! Stop this at once! She must've tried to-" Aragorn tried to reason with him but was cut off.

"No, let him come at me scruffy. Let the baby go." She winced slightly and the sharp pain of her spine. One that Legolas caught.

As Aragorn loosen his hold slightly, he was knocked off as Frodo dashed towards Toph and took hold of her shirt.

"WHY?!" he demanded.

Toph stared at him with empty eyes before answering. "He said it was his duty to end the Balrog's life and well beardy didn't let me kill it. So I thought, why not?" taken aback by her answer, rage blinding him, Frodo attempted to punch her again but his was caught by her hand.

This time around, Frodo's glare was connected with a cold gaze that made him shiver. Her squeeze on his fist cost him to yell out in pain as his legs were planted deep into the ground, immobilizing him from his spot.

Her usually chirpy and sarcastic voice came out cold and ruthless as her words stung him deeply.

"I may have deserved the first punch puny, but I do not deserve another. You know, from all that duty talk I hear from beardy I swear he won't die. Even if he did die, god's know when to bring him back to life and return him to you. So you, in the meanwhile need to stop your shit and GROW UP! You going to let his sacrifice be in vain huh puny?! Well sorry to burst your childish bubble, but I'm going to kill you the next time you try to attack me! And don't you dare glare at me you worthless bub! You have no idea how much more lives will be sacrificed in order to save you from your little worthless problems! And did you ever think of how many more people will die trying to make sure you get this shit with the ring over to that volcano?! So don't you try to give me that 'I can save him but I didn't talk', because more lives will die just to protect you. And if you still aren't going to grow up from this experience, then the faith that old beardy put on you was a waste of time and breath. In fact I think it should be you who should die rather than him. At least he would know what to do. But you, unfortunately you don't."

Her words stung like a thousand blades into his person. But her words not only affected him but the others too. Almost half way through her outburst, the others had already shaken out from their mourning and shocking pain of her words coursed through their veins.

The hobbits may have thought her heartless but in the deepest depths of their mind and heart, they knew it wasn't that. That there was more to her words than just anger. And the two warriors, Boromir and Aragorn knew the answer to that. And that was, this teenager girl, no, female warrior had lost more than they could've imagined.

As realization sunk into Frodo's mind, his legs were free from captive and he watched as Toph walked towards _Lothlórien. The direction in which she followed her instincts. The fellowship was forced to acknowledge her thoughts and made to move and follow after her._

**A/N: Please review! I need to know if its good or bad or where to improvise!**


	5. Chapter 5 Her Tale

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

_**Chapter 5**_

The night after what had happened with the loss of a dear friend and the heated argument between Toph and Frodo, that night at camp was spent with silence and deep thinking. Toph had buried herself into the earth and leaving only a small portion of hole for air. All in all, she was invisible to the world except her now comrades.

However, the tense moment came to an end at the sound of a loud rumbling of an empty stomach. The rumbling of the currently buried beneath the earth girl, Toph.

The first to react was Gimli who burst into a hearty laughter. "Hey lass! Get a grip on that rumbling! The enemies might hear ye from miles away!" it was silent for a moment and the only thing heard was Gimli's laughter dying to a chuckle.

That was until Sam got up and poured some stew into a bowl before advancing towards Toph, albeit hesitatingly.

When he got to her side, he softly called out. "Um, here's some stew if you're hungry missus Toph. There's more if you'd like."

His question was met with silence and everyone placed their gaze onto the daring hobbit. When all thought she would stay silent and refuse his kind gesture, the earth split open and she sat up.

She held out her hand to receive the bowl of stew and Sam hurriedly placed it into her awaiting hands. He was about to leave quickly when she softly muttered her thanks in an appreciative manner.

When the stew reached her lips and down her throat to settle in the pit of her stomach, an appreciative moan escaped her throat.

"Mmm... By the spirits chubface! You cook a whole lot better than sugar queen ever did in a lifetime!" she hungrily chucked down the stew, oblivious of the madly blushing men, excluding the two mischievous hobbits and dwarf. Even the elf had to suppress the heat from his cheeks.

Sam's different shades of red on his face was the most obvious. But none of them saw the small smirk on her lips as she chugged down the stew.

Silence fell upon them once more as Toph continued to eat. Then Pippin spoke out his mind.

"Missy Toph, pardon me but you mentioned a sugar queen earlier. Whozzat?" he inquired.

That was when Toph tensed. Every muscle in her body tensed like stone.

Sensing her unease, Merry smacked the back of Pippin's head and was about to apologise when she answered.

"She…" her voice came, causing the fellowship to turn their attention to her.

"Her name was Katara. A water bender from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Southern Water Tribe? Isn't that what Gandalf said previously in the mines?" Sam asked. Toph nodded.

"Yeah. I travelled with her and her brother Sokka. With a few others. Zuko from the fire Nation and Aang. We were at war with the Fire Nation then."

Legolas caught on quickly but still unaware of the real story.

"You are from that time then? You were there during the war with the Fire Lord Ozai. The one from the history?" he inquired.

Again she tensed. Her eyes frozen to the flow, her jaw clenched so tight.

"Yes."

Excitedly Pippin asked, "So, did you meet the Avatar guy then? What was he like I wonder?"

She broke into a humourless laugh. "He was a bald kid with blue arrows on his head and arms. He was a terrible Avatar at first. I mean he can't even do a simple earth bending! And I'm the blind girl here." She said, eyes dead cold.

Legolas, dismissing her feelings aside asked. "And what would know of such a superior being that you have the right to put him down in a way." He chided.

The earth began to shake from where the elf sat. Toph stood and her empty eyes dead lock onto Legolas' clear blue eyes.

"Because I was the one who taught him how to bend earth." her pale eyes glistened slightly from unshed tears. But as soon as they were seen by him, they disappeared in milliseconds.

Shock was an understatement for the group as her words sunk into their mind.

That was until Aragorn broke the heavy atmosphere "If what you say is true, then you are the strongest earth bender in your land? The only one able to bend metal then?"

She broke into a grin as she bended a chair for her to sit. "Yeup! That's me! Toph the Tough! The blind bandit!" she proudly claims.

Out of habit, Pippin asked her to tell her stories of their adventures. One she could not refuse even if she tried.

And so the early night was spent with their new and only female companion by telling them her adventures with her friends and the war which was followed with victory.

"Then what happened to your friends Toph?" Pippin, who has gotten used to her rough around the edges attitude called using her name with no formalities which they had found out she despised, asked.

Suddenly the cheery atmosphere becomes sullen. Worried, he asked. "are you ok Toph?" she didn't answer.

Trying to change the mood, he asked again. "I saw you air bend earlier in the mines. And you can earth bend right? That's more than one bending. So are you the avatar or something Toph?"

If possible, it got more tense. Aragorn told her it was fine to not answer but she shook her head.

"No. since chatterbox asked two questions that are related. I might as well answer." She motioned for those standing to take a seat and began after seeing them comfortable.

"Well to answer second question chatter, I am not the avatar. I got these powers from them. As a dying will."

"Wait dying will?" Gimli asked.

"Remember when I told you that team avatar died except the earth bender earlier at the mines when beardy was telling you the story?" they slowly nodded their head as realization dawned upon them.

"Yeah. That happened. But before they died they used the last bit of their life to transfer their abilities and skills to me the sole survivor of their group."

Her voice sounded sad for a moment before picking up. "And that's how I became the strongest person alive!" she grinned.

And without much said, she quickly excused herself saying her goodnights before bending a tent to sleep in and shut the door.

That night the fellowship went to bed knowing the real identity of their female companion and the lost she had to bear up til now.

Frodo felt a huge ache in his heart after hearing what she said. What he had done to her previously had nothing compared to what had happened to her before.

_**A/N: been a month since I last updated! hahaha So how's the story? Review ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting With Other Elves

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

Toph had to stifle her laughter as she continued listening to Gimli's rants about the evil witch in Lothlorien. He reminded her so much of Sokka only shorter. The thoughts of Sokka suddenly gave her mood a turn to longing. She sighed heavily.

From the corner of his eye, Legolas watched the child of men with curiousity. Most of the times her sharp tongue makes him forget that she's actually a woman and not a stiff neck dwarf. It was intriguing to watch the obviously wealthy woman from her time converse with the Halflings and dwarf. It was even more than a shock to see her fight.

However at times he felt her aura fall into sudden despair despite the smile graced on her lips and sarcastic remarks given though with good intentions. At first he was skeptical on welcoming her to their fellowship. Obviously because she is a woman. (Men those days, bloody sexist ! tskkk)

But despite her inability to see, she sure is a tough young lady. She doesn't let anything bring her down.

Toph knew there were people headed in their direction but thought nothing of it. If they were enemies, they will be in for a hell of surprise. She inwardly grinned.

She counted in her head…

_'3…. 2… 1…'_ the fellowship soon found that they were surrounded by elves and arrows aimed to their heads. Toph sighed heavily as Aragorn shot her an upset look. She shrugged and said mouthed, 'Don't worry.' The Isildur's heir had nothing but to trust the woman.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He stated harshly.

Haldir ignored Gimli's ranting and turned his attention to Legolas.

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) said Legolas.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir" said Aragorn in response, his head giving a curt nod.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" scoffed Gimli angrily. Toph silently agreed before the inner Toph Bei Fong started to countdown to her timebomb before exploding.

But Haldir once again ignored him and spoke,

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

This was not at all to the liking of Gimli. Or Toph because she liked the stubby dwarf. "The agreement was made without my consent," he said. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."

"I do not doubt you," said Haldir. "Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Gimli was obstinant. He planted his feet firmly apart, and laid his hand upon the haft of his axe. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness.

"You cannot go back," said Haldir sternly. "Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

Gimli drew his ax from his felt. Haldir and his companions bent their bows. "A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Legolas.

Before anything more was said, all the elves felt their body being intruded and the rush of blood in their body had a mind of its own. They instantly dropped all weapons and were unable to move.

The fellowship stared at them in bewilderment as Haldir croaked out, "What evil is this?!"

"I got sick of your talk about you elves are greater being so the dwarves have to be the only one blinded. Bloody racist if you ask me! we are both on the same side, fighting for the same thing. And against the same enemy! Why can't you put your differences aside!" toph wailed with anger with her arms spread before her and legs planted into the ground, slightly apart.

Haldir, despite he's current disadvantage, narrowed his eyes and venom laced his every word. "Let us go now and your punishment will be lightened." He threatened.

Toph only snorted at this. "Don't think so. I can control your body from the blood running through your veins, and I can end your life here. You will treat us as equals or the very forest you reside in will turn against you." Her empty pale eyes suddenly had a soft glow to it.

And as if to back her words, the trees in the forest hissed softly as wind picked up around her and the tree branches swayed and lowered down towards Toph as if protecting her.

Haldir's eyes widened an inch as he watched her display of powers. He reluctantly nodded his head.

Toph felt his heart beat and nodded to him too as she released her hold on them. The elves quickly gathered their weapon but it was no longer aimed at them. The fellowship looked at her with surprise clearly on their faces.

"Come!" said Aragorn after shaking out of his surprise. "If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfold, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli laughed suddenly. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here," said Legolas, becoming angry in his turn.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" said Haldir, his eyes glaring down at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave!) yelled Gimli to everyone's surprise.

Instantly the elves were angry again. Toph sighed and hit the back of Gimli's head before standing before him and glaring at the elves. "You will apologise Gimli, as will you pretty boys. Come on, I'm tired of this racist talk and I'm hungry!" the earth beneath them shook and Gimli swallowed his saliva before mumbling a soft apology, already fearing the blind girl's wrath.

Taking the hint, Haldir nodded his head and narrowed his eyes as he distastefully murmured an apology to the group and turned his back to them as he began leading them to the city.

As the fellowship followed after the elves Gimli puffed his cheeks like a child and grumbled at Toph. "Oh zip it stubby! You need to learn when to zip that trap unless you can be sure you can kill the person and their gang you insult." She preached. Suddenly feeling older.

"It's the way to handle politics." She ended.

Aragorn walked beside her and asked the questions on most of their minds. "What was it you did to them back there Toph?" at this, the elves too gave half of their attention to her answer.

"Blood bending." She simply stated. Aragorn's eyes widened before nodding, urging her to continue.

"It's the forbidden art of water bending. You can control anything with water. Blood is water, therefore you can control the individual's body from his blood." She explained.

"But you were able to do more than 1."

"Yup, that's because I trained and I'm just that awesome! I can kill by the mass and I can heal by the mass. Both from water." She proudly said, aware that the elves now held a slight fear towards her from the slight jump of their heart beats.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. The elves wondering just who the woman is.

_**A/N: been a month since I last updated! hahaha So how's the story? Review ne!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Galadriel

**Avatar: Legend of the Ring**

**I don't Own LOTR or Avatar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" stated Haldir, calmly.

Toph snorted at this and received glares from the elves. "What? A blind girl can't see. And frankly, I prefer the mines back there despite the death that lays there, no offence meant stubby. But that is where I feel at home and their structure was just awesome!" she grinned, aware that she boosted the inflated ego of her dwarven companion.

Haldir said nothing as two silhouettes making their way down the stairs. Their hands were clasped together and they looked like they were not of this Earth. Well Middle Earth that is. But not that out Toph could see anyways.

Toph felt their light steps and thought of twinkle toes but kept her mind off the sad thoughts. She could feel an irritating itch at the back of her mind and glared at the direction of the intruder before screaming "**GET OUT OF MY MIND!**" And slammed her mind shut.

Galadriel was pushed back by a step by the sheer power of Toph's mind. She glanced at the blind girl and smiled a calculating smile.

"Don't even think about it fairy queen. The next time you try, it ain't gonna be pretty." Toph warned as a mental shield enclosed her thoughts from the elven queen.

"Interesting." She said.

Aragorn touched his head in greeting as they all looked on in awe. Even Gimli was having an inner turmoil. Torn between feeling astonished or hating another presence of an elf.

The light that seemed to surround the couple dimmed and there in all their glory stood Lord Celeborn and Lady that Toph scoffed at. She never was the kind to like royals even if she was considered as one back in her world.

Toph opened her mind though with still mental barriers, she saw Galadriel's eyes focus on young Frodo as he seemed to swallow nervously.

Celeborn spoke as he looked over the group, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

He looked confused for a moment and continued on. "Twelve there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he inquired.

Galadriel's eyes flickered and looked to Aragorn who looked up.

"I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow" came the voice of Galadriel. The fellowship looked sad for a moment before each steeling their nerves.

Aragorn nodded curtly to confirm the statement as Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose" stated Galadriel.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

Gimli looked up at her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir looked at her, his face seemingly pained. He could not hold her gaze and looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" came Celeborn worriedly.

Galadriel spoke to all of them. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She chose that moment to smile at Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Galadriel flinched visibly and then moved her gaze back to Frodo.

Again Toph snorted.

When Galadriel moved her gaze to Toph she gave a small smile. "One so young, yet full of pain and sorrow. You have dealt with your own share of wars and evil trying to conquer the world. Friends were made, loved ones were lost. You are a strong one." She said, obviously to Toph who stared at her with an empty look with her pale eyes.

"I have not seen your kind in a very long time. It almost surprised me when I learnt of your arrival and the elements you bend." Galadriel addressed Toph, who now looked bored.

"Look, it's nice to know that you knew my peeps, but I'm hungry and tired. So get on with it Fairy Queen and save me the chatter." She said sternly, getting gasps from the elves around them. And glares from Legolas whom she glared back.

XXXX

The group began to settle down to rest. When a pained melody soared through the air.

"A lament for Gandalf" stated Legolas.

Toph listened silently as the unknown words sang through.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curious.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near" said Legolas, he looked down in sadness.

Sam sat beside Toph and said. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" he said to Merry.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green…" he said. "Or after thunder… silver showers…"

Aragorn turned and smacked Gimli who had been snoring. The action caused the dwarf to grunt. It was brief but Toph smiled softly at the humor before her. A rare and genuine smile befitting a woman, one that no one saw less the elf of the group.

"Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" Sam finished.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He said slightly upset. Toph looked at him with a slight quirk of her lips.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who was by himself in his own little corner.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected" said Aragorn to Boromir. Boromir looked at him incredulously.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Boromir seemed shaken by this and Toph stood and walked to his side, much to the disappointment of a fellow elf.

She placed a firm grip on his shoulder. Boromir appreciated her gesture of comfort and nodded his head.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored" came Boromir's determined yet shaky voice.

He then turned his head to Aragorn but he placed his hand on Toph's. Gripping it for dear life as if it was the only thing to keep him sane right now. Again, much to Legolas's displeased.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago" replied Aragorn smiling gently.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir seemed proud which caused the others to smile.

He then turned his attention to Toph while he took her hands in his and stared into her empty but knowing eyes. "But I shouldn't fret over things I've yet to accomplish. It is a wonder how one so young like you have gone through so much." He gave a light squeeze on Toph's hands as she cracked a grin.

"No point dwelling over the past Boromir. Never regret things you have not done. Plan your future, regret what you won't get to do." She smiled.

"A friend of mine was the heir to the fire kingdom." She said. Gaining attention of the other fellowship. It is rare for Toph to speak of her world.

"I believe you mentioned him before. His father was the one that wanted to take over the world if I recall correctly?" Aragorn said.

Toph nodded his head. "Yeup that's him! Sparky I call him. Though his name is actually Zuko. You know what I think I'll call them by their names now to honor them or something like that. So anyways Zuko was chasing twink- I mean _Aang_ around because Aang's the avatar and he wanted to capture the avatar to regain his lost honor and prove to Fire Lord Ozai that he is a worthy son and heir to the throne."

She said with a slight twist in her heart.

"His story was a sad one. His father scarred him with firebending on his left eye because he was an unworthy son. But who cares about that I mean he became Aang's fire bending master and he became the best Fire Lord ever! Well next to me of course."

At the last part she chuckled darkly with pain clear on her face.

"It must be hard for you to speak about them." Aragorn's comforting voice came. Toph shook her head.

"Old wounds hurt. But what I'm trying to tell you Big B, is that you have a choice. You make allies and create a better place for your people or fall much like your father. Your enemy today could be your strongest ally." She grasp both his and Aragorn's shoulder, hinting.

"Wise words from the usually sarcastic child." Came a husky yet silky voice that made the pit of her stomach do flip-flops but her blood boil from angst.

She glared at Legolas and the night sky above them struck with thunder and lightning, causing the hobbits to huddle in fear.

Boromir squeezed her hands gently as though to calm her down as Aragorn placed a firm grip on her shoulder. That seemed to work.

Toph took a stance, which made the others worried but soon heave a sigh of relief as she bended tents for each of them near the fire.

"I'm going to sleep. We've got a city to explore tomorrow." Without much said, she went to her tent and sealed up with a door.

When Aragorn thought it was safe, he advanced towards Legolas and sat beside him. "Must you always pick a fight with Toph."

"I find it interesting and amusing when she gets upset." He shamelessly admitted.

Aragorn sighed heavily. "You might not like it one day when you realize what you have gotten yourself into." With that he left the prince to ponder his words as he went to sleep.

XXXXX

That night Toph couldn't sleep as she listens in to Aragorn's conversation with Legolas. And scoffed inwardly at his remark.

But it was a long night and Toph slowly became the only one awake when the rustling of fabric and the sound of someone getting to their feet was heard.

Her head snapped to the side quickly.

Toph could tell the form was that of a hobbit by the shape of his aura and with a closer look at the figure showed that it was Frodo... But where was he going?

She noticed there was someone walking ahead of the young hobbit and realized it was Galadriel. Her dress was flowing behind her. The young hobbit, Frodo was following her quickly.

She had a feeling that it the elf lady wasn't up to something good. Seeing that she liked to test people so much. Toph, feeling the need to protect the smaller man, got up and silently tailed them as she air bended to a nearby tree.

Frodo and Galadriel came to a glade where she proceeded to fill water from a stream into a pitcher. Toph kept her eyes on Galadriel before hiding deeper in the shadows of the trees. Galadriel turned toward Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she said.

Frodo seemed suspicious but curious. "What will I see?" he replied.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" said Galadriel while stepping up to the basin. She began to pour water onto the mirror. "…things that were… things that are… and some things...that have not yet come to pass."

She stepped back.

Frodo walked up to take a look at the mirror below. Toph couldn't see anything from her position.

Toph shuffled slightly to get a better look and settled down as Galadriel's eyes darted to where she once was. Toph grinned cheekily before thinking to herself;_ can't beat twinkle toes technique fairy queen!_

She saw the ring pull Frodo closer to the water and steam began to appear from the basin. Then suddenly, Frodo threw his body backwards and landed on the grass, panting heavily.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind... It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Toph looked at Galadriel slightly confused but she knew better than the fellowship being broken.

She heard Frodo take in a breath.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."

_'What are you, stupid?!'_ she heard herself scream in her head.

Toph's eyes shifted back to Galadriel.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She advanced towards Frodo and Toph was swearing in her head as she swore to teach the hobbit a lesson for this.

Galadriel's hand was placed over the ring and Toph noticed it was shivering uncontrollably. Whether in excitement or fear she did not know.

Then slowly, Galadriel began to change.

Her eyes grew dark as she towered above Frodo with her arms flung out.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" she claimed maniacally.

Her hair began to flow around her in waves as Toph felt a great sense of evil in the air. But she did not move from her position as she somehow knew this was a test for the annoying elf lady.

"Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" she said, her eyes wild as she took in the hobbit before her.

"Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!"

Toph saw Frodo tremble in fear but she waited in the shadows. _'You brought this upon yourself kid. You will learn the consequences._'

But the transformation hadn't changed Galadriel back and Frodo was beyond afraid. Feeling sympathetic towards the hobbit, Toph sprung out in front of him and gazed into Galadriel's eyes calmly with her empty eyes but with an open mind as Frodo grabbed her hand and hid behind her.

Then all of a sudden, the darkness drew away and Galadriel became who she had been before. Toph knew that Galadriel had passed the test but she would not move away from the two.

"I pass the test" she said, panting heavily. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"No shit queenie" Toph replied, eyes and mind still fixed upon Galadriel's person

She turned her back and walked away from them both at that moment.

Toph waited patiently, a trait she achieved when she entered the politics, for one of the two to break the silence.

"I cannot do this alone" came Frodo's small and slightly trembling voice.

Toph glared at the hobbit and a scowl graced her features.

"You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone" Galadriel stated simply which earned a scoff from Toph.

Galadriel lifted up her slender hand to display her dainty fingers. Upon one finger she wore a ring.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Frodo stepped around Toph cautiously but still keeping some distance away from Galadriel.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just…" he paused, his eyes troubled. " I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel turned and strode towards him to meet his eyes.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" she said and smiled at Frodo.

"Besides, you have the most understanding of your situation within your fellowship. What she went through was beyond us now little one." As she said so her eyes darted towards Toph but the blind bandit ignored her remark.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Galadriel smiled at Frodo as she motioned for him to turn towards Toph. The look of curiousity and need of protection made Toph gave in as she sighed before pulling her sleeves to reveal scars so much that he thought was impossible for a person to have.

"Come on Frodo, we gotta get you to sleep." She glared at Galadriel before guiding Frodo to back to camp.

_**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Do Review ne?!**_


End file.
